candy_crush_saga_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Cheerful Celebration (CC071)
Cheerful Celebration is the 93rd episode of Candycrush071's Candy Crush. It contains levels 1376 to 1390. It is preceded by and succeeded by . This episode was released on January 3rd, 2017. New things *Mixed levels with Energy objective (Level 1378) *New mixed level combinations: **'Ingredients' + Energy mixed levels (Level 1378) **'Timed' + Energy mixed levels (Level 1381) **'Candy Order' + Energy mixed levels (Level 1385) Levels 071level1376.png|Level 1376 071level1377.png|Level 1377 071level1378.png|Level 1378 071level1379.png|Level 1379 071level1380.png|Level 1380 071level1381.png|Level 1381 071level1382.png|Level 1382 071level1383.png|Level 1383 071level1384.png|Level 1384 071level1385.png|Level 1385 071level1386.png|Level 1386 071level1387.png|Level 1387 071level1388.png|Level 1388 071level1389.png|Level 1389 071level1390.png|Level 1390 Trivia *This episode does not have alliteration, since it is pronounced "Ch'eerful '''S'elebration". *This is the first episode to be released in 2017. *This episode is New Years-themed. This is also the second episode to be New Years-themed, the previous one was . *This episode was originally going to be named "'''Lime Lounge" before it was decided that it would be a New Year-themed episode. This name was later reused for the next episode. *Every level in this episode follows a color scheme different than usual: **3-colored levels: **4-colored levels: **5-colored levels: **6-colored levels: **If there were any 7-colored levels in this episode, the next added color would be green, but since there aren't any, there are no green candies either. Dark purple candies are also absent in this episode. **Some levels of (the previous New-Years themed episode) also followed this color scheme, but not all of them. Also, green candies were present in some levels that did not follow that color scheme. *There are three 3-colored levels in this episode: Levels 1380, 1382, and 1389. *There are two timed levels in a row in this episode: Levels 1389 and 1390. *A lot of levels in this episode reference either the numbers "2017" or "17" since this episode celebrates the new year 2017. *Levels 1379, 1380, 1381, and 1382 are shaped, respectively, like the numbers 2, 0, 1, and 7, thus forming together the number 2017. *This episode's banner is champagne-colored, since champagne is common in New Year celebrations. *Two levels in this episode are similar to levels of the previous New-Years themed episode: **Level 1376 is similar to Level 1046, which was also a moves level and the episode opener, but there are wrapped candies instead of color bombs, less moves, lower target score, two wrapped candy dispensers on the top, and five colors instead of four. **Level 1388 is similar to Level 1054, but there is white chocolate instead of dark chocolate, the area occupied by the chocolate is 7x5 instead of 7x7, the number formed by the chocolate is 17 (because of the year 2017) instead of 16, there are 17 moves instead of 16, and there is a white chocolate spawner at the bottom of the digit 7. *Level 1381 requires 17 cake explosions, which is probably the highest amount ever required. *Even though this episode introduces mixed levels with energy objective, there are no regular energy levels in this episode. *This is the first episode to be released before the 10th day of the month since (10 episodes ago). *This is the only episode to be released in January, 2017.